Guess whos coming to dinner?
by boheman buddy
Summary: ONE SHOT. Ziva has dinner reservations, Tony is out to find out who they are with, then he does something he wished he hadn't.


_**One shot, tell me what you think xxx:-D**_

Tony walked into the squad room one morning to find Ziva one the phone, when she noticed him walking in she said goodbye and hung up.

"good morning Zee-vah" he said cheerfully.

"good morning" she replied.

"who was on the phone?" he asked.

"no one you know, why do you have to be so mouthy?" she replied.

" no, Ziva. I think the term is nosey" he corrected.

"whatever, they're close enough" she said.

"more so with my cousin Vince, his nose was so big there was only a two millimeter gap between his nostrils and top lip" he said.

"does this story have a point, Tony?" Ziva asked with an annoyed expression on her face.

"no, but who was on the phone? Boyfriend?" he asked.

"maybe, but you will never find out" she said with a grin on her face.

" so will I be pulling your phone records?" Tony asked.

" only if you want to lose your right big toe" she replied.

"ouch" he winced.

" I would think so. Are you going to leave me alone now?" she asked. Tony glared at her for a second then moved towards his desk.

A few minutes later Gibbs walked in.

"morning boss. We got a case yet?" Tony asked.

"nope, so go find one" Gibbs replied. Tony started to make some phone calls.

"oh and Gibbs, I need to leave a little early tonight, I have dinner reservations and the person who I'm meeting doesn't like anyone being late." She explained.

" That's fine. I think it'll be a slow day anyway" he said.

"thankyou" she replied.

After five hours, they had found a case , and solved the case, which made for an extremely boring day. Gibbs left to go somewhere and as soon as he left Tony started to interrogate Ziva about her 'date'.

"ok you're having dinner, so, what does he do?" Tony asked.

"Tony go away, my private life is none of your business" she shouted back.

"he's a lawyer isn't he? Lawyers are punctual, I remember a time I had to testify… which is not the point. Bartender? Helps you drink away the lonely night? Teacher? Store clerk? Martial arts instructor? Musician? Doctor? Vet? Chef? Therapist? Actor? High school student? Pizza delivery guy?Or perhaps another agent? Come on Ziva, I'm starting to run out of job occupations" he said.

"I believe this is where I continue to ignore what you're saying and keep looking at the file, yes?" Ziva said.

"Ziva please, I'm begging, this doesn't happen a lot" he whined.

"it happens every time you want to know something! Besides, it's old now" she replied.

Before the could continue the argument further, the elevator dinged and a man with black hair stepped out. Ziva instantly recognized him and went over to greet him, Tony twisted around as much as possible but he couldn't see the man's face because he was looking the other way. Tony decided to meet the man himself.

"SO. This is Mr punctual huh?" Tony said.

"Ignore him" Ziva advised the man, still facing her.

"well, well, Ziva is a very special girl, you using protection every time? Remember, the only sex you should be having is safe sex" Tony announced, trying to get a reaction out of him, but he still couldn't see the man's face.

" Let's go shall we. Goodbye Tony." She said.

" you know I've seen her naked" Tony shouted after them, this upset the man and he swung around and gave him a punch which knocked Tony to the floor.

" Daddy!" Ziva screamed and ran over to help Tony.

" Daddy?" Tony asked.

"Father, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Tony, this is Director David" she said.

"Sir, I was joking, I never saw her naked, well I-I-I did but it was on a mission and I… I'm sorry for causing a scene." Tony apologized, Director David just glared at him, then walked towards the elevator. Tony grabbed Ziva's arm to stop her from leaving.

"why didn't you just tell me it was you father?" Tony whispered. Ziva laughed at him.

" I wanted to see you worm, good bye Tony" she replied and walked off.

"it's squirm not worm" he called after her, he heard Ziva laugh.

"whatever" she called back, then she and her father entered the elevator.

"DiNozzo. What the hell did you just do?!" he mutter to himself.

He sighed and then went back to his desk, knowing that him and Ziva would never forget the events of that day, and he would be constantly reminded of it, everyday for the rest of his life.

THE END

_**So? What did you think?i hope you liked it, but anyway I need to hear it from you so, you know what I'm going to say…. plz review xxx:-D**_


End file.
